The Marauders Jr
by banani1003
Summary: Follow James Sirius Potter and his friends Ben Akichoo, Gregory Wood, and Max MacDougal through their years of Hogwarts. They do many pranks, go to the Quidditch World Cup, help Muggles, hold parties, and discover unknown magic. Please read and review.
1. The Students of Hogwarts years 20132020

**This is my first fanfiction. I had this idea a long time ago but I've finally decided to publish it here. This is the story of James Sirius Potter and his friends at Hogwarts. I might not be able to upload that fast because of school and everything. I would like it if you told me if you like it or not. Thanks for reading!**

_Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to J. K. Rowling._

Hogwarts Students of 2013-2020

Gryffindor

-James Sirius Potter

-Ben Adam Akichoo

-Gregory Regdulb Wood

-Maxwell Frank MacDougal

-Cassidy Rose Clearwater

-Cristina Hebbling

-Madison Ling

-Taylor McCue

-Emily Petry

Ravenclaw

-Austin Cole

-Michael Kingsley

-Jack Yang

-Ansley Franzi-Rayburn

-Giana Esposito

Hufflepuff

-Nicholas Cooper

-Brandon Curtly

-Brent Curtly

-Grace Lesley

-Brooke Grove

-Daisy Dursley

-Paige Cabot

Slytherin

-Farley Greengrass

-Lextrucious Nott

-Malcolm McPheenly

-Stellan Dolohov

-Daphne Puglisi

-Kate-Lyn Sparks

-Alexis Diez

**These are only the charecters. The actual story is next. Please read and review. Thanks!**


	2. The First Year I

**This is the story. I plan to take this all the way up to seventh year. But the uploading will defiantly take time. So, thanks for reading!**

**---The Marauders Jr.---**

**The First Year I**

James and his friends were in their dormitory after the sorting.

"So, who's your quidditch team?" Ben, another first year Gryffindor, asked.

"I support Puddlemere United and the Holyhead's," James answered.

"I support Puddlemere too," Gregory said. "My dad played for them."

"Your dad! Wasn't he Oliver Wood?"Ben asked.

"Yep. But he got hit in the head with a bludger and was taken off the reserve team for a season or two. He wasn't really the same after, gave me the middle name 'Regdulb', that's bludger backwards."

Ben and James laughed, and shortly, Greg joined them.

"Quidditch? Bludger? What are you guys talking about?"

James, Ben, and Greg all looked over to the other bed and saw Max.

"Don't worry," said James. "We'll fill you in about everything……"

* * *

The school year passed quickly for the four friends. Before long, Max MacDougal knew a lot more about the Wizarding World. Halloween was coming soon and Hagrid was growing his enormous pumpkins.

The four boys were in the Gryffindor common room on a particularly bad Tuesday night. They were all sinking in homework. Only Max knew what he was doing. Greg, or Wood as he liked to be called, was halfway done a Herbology essay. James measured his potions essay every five minutes to check if he had enough. He was still seven centimeters short.

"Hey, look over there," Ben said. The boys looked over to a corner where two first year Gryffindor girls, Cassidy and her friend Christina were studying. "Let's do another little trick."

James and Wood quickly shoved their books off their laps to stand but Max was more hesitant. He studied a lot with Cassie and Tina. James looked at him expectantly. "Um. Nah. You guys do what you have to do. I still have five inches of this essay to finish. I'll just stay here."

"Okay, then," James said, rolling his eyes. "But you're missing a lot of fun."

Max shrugged. In James, Ben's, and Wood's mind, fun was pulling pranks. Although Max agreed that pranking was fun, he didn't like getting in trouble. James and Ben were tied with a total of 36 detentions. Wood had 31 and Max, who either didn't prank much, or was better at not getting caught, had only had 23.

Max watched as Ben said something to the girls. They said something and he watched in amazement as the boys hung their heads. In a little while, they came back looking quite cheerful. Max looked at the girls again. They looked a bit confused, and not like they had just been pranked.

"What happened?" Max wanted to know.

"Well, we decided to postpone the prank." Wood said.

That night, Cassie and Tina dolls talked for the whole night. None of the first year girls got a wink of sleep. Cassie couldn't figure out how to make the dolls shut up, and she was the smartest first year Gryffindor girl. The girls tried to putting them in the closet, but their talking just got louder. They tried throwing them out the window, but they always came back. None of the girls could figure out how the four boys did such a complex spell.

* * *

The four boys became very well known among the teachers. But not very well liked.

"Mr. Akichoo! Mr. Potter!"Professor Prewitt, the transfiguration teacher yelled. "Get your heads up from that desk right now. And stop drooling. Ten points each from Gryffindor. You two can wipe the desks down and polish them during tonight's detention. At seven."

Ben and James lifted their heads. Ben rubbed his eyes. "That woman is giving me a headache."

Prewitt made her way to the back of the room where the four boys were sitting. "Since you two obviously can afford to sleep in class, why don't you show how the spell is done?"

James hastily retrieved his grasshopper from under his desk while Ben found his beetle in his longish, dirty blond hair. Some of the class laughed. The two pointed their wand at their insect, muttered the spell and they turned into quills. Several classmates groaned enviously, looking down at their own insect, either halfway transformed or not changed at all.

"Very good," Prewitt said. "Five points each. I see that most of you have not managed to transform you insect. For homework tonight I want you to write a foot long essay about the properties of an insect needed in able for it to be transfigured."

"You've got to be kidding!" Wood, James, and Ben half said, half yelled to Prewitt.

"No, I'm not." Prewitt said. "And five points each from Gryffindor for speaking out turn. Class dismissed."

* * *

On the day before Halloween, the boys decided to pull a school-wide trick. They spent hours in the library, searching for a spell that looked complicated but really was easy. After hours of searching, Max found a charm that turned food into candy. It was fairly simple. And since they were all so good with transfiguration, it would be no problem at all.

At the Halloween dinner in the Great Hall, everyone was having fun. Hagrid's enormous pumpkins had been hung and bats flew around them. When the food came, James and Ben walked around under the invisibility cloak, turning food on the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and teacher table into candy. The two boys deliberately avoided the Slytherin table. They weren't good enough to get candy.

Before anyone could notice their absence, James and Ben silently made their way back to their seats by Max and Wood, who were shooting spells from under the table.

James quickly stuffed his invisibility cloak into his pockets and grabbed a chocolate frog. He tore off the wrapper and looked at the card. He grinned, the famous Harry Potter. Almost all the Potter/Weasley family had their own card. And he was determined to collect them all in one night.

* * *

The teachers never found out who pulled the prank. Not one suspected any of the four boys. They thought that the spell was too difficult for them.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. The boys mastered charms, spells, and incantations. They brewed potions to cure hiccups in potions and watched the stars in astronomy.

Occasionally, they pulled pranks. The four boys liked pranking fellow first year girls, since they were so easy to scare. But once, during mid-prank, Emily Petry, caught Ben and punched him in the nose while Maddie and Taylor gave James and Wood carrot ears.

Sometimes, Louis, James' cousin, would help them. He loved pranking his sisters, Victoire and Dominique who were in fifth and fourth year. Louis knew more about the castle since he was a year above them.

* * *

The week before Christmas Break came. After dinner on Thursday night, the boys found themselves packing to go home for the holidays. James and Ben had dumped out their trunks, throwing away anything that smells. Wood and Max were already packed and were helping the other two.

"Hey what's in this envelope?" James asked, holding up a thick brown and old looking envelope.

"Dunno. It's not mine," Wood said.

"Why don't you open it?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, let's see what's inside," Max agreed.

James slowly opened it, revealing a piece of parchment. A note tumbled out too. James picked it up and read it out loud:

"_James,_

_You should know what this is. I trust you won't get into too much trouble with it. Anyway, it'll help you from getting caught. I feel that you should get to experience the cleverness of my friends Prongs, Padfoot, and Mooney. Try not to get in too much trouble._

_I trust you remember the password. Don't forget to wipe it blank._

_Much love, _

_Dad"_

"Too much trouble?"

"Experience the cleverness?"

"His friends?"

"What password?"

"Wiping it blank?"

"What?" James' friends looked utterly confused.

"Brilliant!" James said, kissing the parchment. "I love you dad!"

"Um, somebody explain here," Max demanded.

"Okay, okay. This," James said, holding up and even older looking piece of parchment. "Is the Marauders Map. Made by my grandfather and his friends." He beamed.

Max and the others looked at each other in confusion.

"Er, we still don't get it," Ben finally said.

"Okay, then. Let me show you." James said.

James pointed his wand at the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Magically, words and drawings began to appear on the parchment. James' three friends looked at it in amazement.

"The Marauders Map," Max read. "What exactly is a Marauder?"

"Well, I think it's kind of like a bad guy, a looter or something of that sort." James replied.

They could see McGonagall talking to Professor Sprout in the greenhouses. They could see the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in the Quidditch pitch practicing. They could see themselves. And, they could see secret tunnels and passageways out of the castle.

"This is so cool," Ben said. "You know what? We could be the Marauders, actually, the Marauders Jr."

"Marauders Jr. I like it," Max said.

"Me too," Wood said.

"Me too," James echoed.

"Then we are now the Marauders! Our mission is to cause trouble!" Ben said. The other boys cheered.

"Did you know that they were all animingus, except for Mooney? He was a werewolf."

Max looked a little confused so the other three quickly explained to him what an animingus was.

"Okay, er—Prongs was my dad, so I guess that would be me. And Ben, you could be Padfoot. Okay?" James looked at Ben, who shrugged. "And Mooney and Wormtail—that's who the fourth Marauder was—don't really fit, sorry." He looked at Wood and Max apologetically.

"It's okay," said Wood. "We could make our own name."

"I know this spell," Max began.

"Well, what's new about that?" Ben mumbled.

"Like I was saying," Max said again, ignoring Ben. "I know this spell that shows your animal form. It's too hard for us though. We need at least a fifth year to perform it for us."

"I could let my cousin Victoire do it. She's in fifth year." James said.

"Er, well, mate," Ben said, slapping James on the back. "Seeing that you just turned her hair green, she wouldn't really want to do a favor for you."

"Oh right. Forgot about that." James said. "I know. I'll let Teddy do it for us." Teddy was Harry Potter's godson. He came to visit the Potter's very often.

Soon the newly named Marauders Jr. was making their way up to the sixth year boys' dormitory. When they got there, James knocked.

After a few seconds, a tall boy with shaggy turquoise hair opened the door. When he saw James and his friends, he smiled. "Hey James, what are you doing way up here? Did you get lost? Need some help?"

"Well, no and yes. I wouldn't get lost because I have the map. And yes, we do need some help, but not on getting unlost." James told Teddy.

"The map? You mean as in the Marauders map? That's not fair. I want it. My father was one of the Marauders, you know." Teddy said.

"Yes. I know. But my grandfather, and namesake, was a marauder too. And my dad gave it to me."

"Not fair. I'll help you if I'm allowed to borrow the map." Teddy argued.

"Okay, sure." James agreed. "We need you to perform a spell, four times. And don't tell anyone about it."

Teddy thought for a moment. "I'll do it if it's not illegal and if you leave Victoire alone."

"Victoire? Awww. But she's fun to prank." James said with puppy dog eyes.

"Just promise me, okay?" Teddy said.

"Okay, we'll not make her a target anymore. That's the best we can do. I'm sure we could find someone else to help us. If it's no deal, then it's no map." James finished.

"Okay, fine. You've got yourself a deal." Teddy decided. "Show me what I have to do."

Max came up and showed him the book: The Interesting World of Charms. We need you to do this spell," he pointed at _from human to animal—see your animal form._

Teddy studied it for a while. At last he said, "Okay should be easy enough. Who first?"

"Me!" Max said, stepping to the center of the room. Teddy muttered the spell. And after a few seconds, an owl flew out from behind Max.

"An owl," Ben said. "It must be because you're so wise."

"Oh shut up." Max said. "You're just jealous."

Ben snorted.

Teddy did the spell three more times. Wood was a hare. Ben was a dog/coyote and James, as expected, was a stag.

When he was done, the Marauders Jr. ran down the stairs, shouting their thanks to Teddy.

Once they were all settled in their beds, Max said, "If it's okay, I guess I'll be Hootey."

The other boys looked at Max, and then at each other, then they burst out laughing. Soon, Max joined them.

"Okay," Ben said, wiping tears from his eyes. "If that's what you want, go for it. I'm still going to be Padfoot."

"And I guess I'll be Longears," said Wood.

"Then it's decided," James said. "Prongs, Padfoot, Hootey, and Longears, the Marauders Jr.!" The boys all cheered.

"Hey Longears," Ben said. "What are you doing with your nose in that book? This is a time of celebrating. Wait and you're writing in it. This can't be good. Is Wittle Maxie rubbing off on you?"

"Hey!" Max protested.

"Whatever, Padfoot," Wood said. "I'm writing in this," he threw a book at him. The other boys got off their beds to come and take a closer look.

It was like a journal. On the cover it said:

_The Marauders Jr._

_Prongs_

_Padfoot_

_Hootey_

_Longears_

_2013-2020_

Ben flipped open the book. Inside was Woods neat handwriting:

_The Marauder's Code_

"Well," Wood said. "I thought it would be best to write down stuff that we did, so I think we should have a code, be more official, you know.

"Good idea," the others agreed .And they all set to work, coming up with a code. In no time, they had ten.

_1. The code of Marauders is never to be revealed to a non-Marauder unless all four agree with written consent in the Official Book of Marauders. The code can be changed, with consent of all Marauders._

_2. We are Marauders, therefore, we shall prank._

_3. If we prank, we will try our hardest not to get caught._

_4. Slytherin are not our friends. Any Marauder who befriends a Slytherin will be punished however the other three Marauders agree on._

_5. Pranking Slytherins is what Marauders do best. They were made for pranking._

_6. There will be an official Marauders council once a month. All members __must__ be present._

_7. A Marauders meeting can be held upon request. At least three of the four members must be present._

_8. A Marauder will help a fellow Marauder when in need. They do not betray each other. Marauders are like brothers._

_9. There will be two annual Marauders Jr. pranks. One on Halloween and another on April Fool's Day._

_10. Marauders __always__ have fun while pranking. Even when they get caught._

* * *

The four boys found an album and named it the Official Marauders Jr. Album. Wood put the pictures he had taken during their Halloween prank in it. There were pictures with Hufflepuffs stuffing their faces with pumpkin pastries, McGonagall's expression after eating a boogey flavored bean, and the Slytherins faces mixed with envy and madness.

The week quickly passed and before long, the boys found themselves boarding the Hogwarts Express for the Holidays.

**What do you think? Is it good or bad? Do you like it? It's my first time writing fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me where I can improve and where you want me to change it. Thanks.**

**~Volleyball1003~**


End file.
